La historia de los jóvenes enamorados
by Gabby Heads
Summary: Fred y George deciden contar una historia de miedo ? a Harry, Ron y Hermione...HH. FIc hecho en una tarde de aburrimiento con una inspiración media extraña.
1. Chapter 1

Era Halloween, la fiesta de los muertos y todos en Hogwarts se estaban preparando para el banquete. Todos estaban esperando ansiosamente el jugo de calabaza o cuanta cosa les pusieran por delante. Así era todos los años.

- No entiendo porque el relajo, ni siquiera hay baile- dijo Hermione que parecía estar muy concentrada con la tarea de pociones que les habían dejado.

- Halloween Hermione es una fiesta muy importante donde…-

-…Vas a comer todo lo que puedas Ronald- dijo completando (para su sorpresa) Fred Weasley-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Negocios hermanito, hay miles de estudiantes que están sedientos de bromas y hay otros que necesitan unas cuantas-

- ¿Y van a ir al banquete?- dijo Harry.

- Si, hoy vamos a devorar esa comida…George llega luego, tenía unos asuntos pendientes-

- ¿Por qué mejor no se olvidan de la idea de comer?

- Déjame recordarte que no solo tú comes para vivir, aunque en realidad pareciese como si vivieras para comer-

- Fred!-

- Bueno basta- dijo Harry. –Creo que ahora si debemos apurarnos, ya en cinco minutos es el banquete, tenemos que bajar!-

- ¡Banquete por Halloween! Claro y luego se les ocurrirá baile-

- Hermione se que estás enojada porque no podías hacer los deberes de tanto bullicio que había, pero mañana es sábado y no tenemos nada que hacer.-

-Está bien, los haré mañana, pero tú me acompañarás…

Llegaron al gran comedor, estaba decorado un poco diferente a los demás años, tenía unos cuadros de vampiros que los miraban amenazadoramente y unos cuantos dibujos en negro de lo que parecían ser 2 personas. Comieron lentamente (un banquete así no hay como desaprovechar), hacían bromas y contaban historias de miedo, pronto todos acabaron y empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos.

- Esperen chicos- dijo Fred.

- Todavía falta una – Dijo George.

- Ya están grandecitos y deberían saberlo-

- La historia de los jóvenes enamorados-

El gran comedor poco a poco fue quedándose cada vez más solo y un poco tenebroso.

- Ocurrió hace 120 años-

-121-

-120-

-120 y medio-

- Cuando la gente todavía no conocía las buenas bromas-

- Y todos querían divertirse…no espera esa es otra historia, mejor cuéntala tu Fred-

- Había 2 jóvenes muy enamorados, ella siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, él siempre la comprendió, cualquiera que los conociese diría que no necesitaban palabras para comprenderse…se leían el pensamiento. Pero había un problema, no eran novios, solo amigos, pero muy buenos amigos… Justamente se dio en Halloween que decidieron salir a los campos de quiditch a dar una vuelta y conversar-

-Solían hacer eso a veces-

- Pasó el tiempo y no regresaron…nunca más se supo de ellos, solo se sabe que cada Halloween ellos regresan para advertir a otros chicos que estén en situaciones similares que ellos. -

- ¿Cada Halloween? Ya habríamos oído algo- dijo Ron ya un poco cansado-

- Ronnie ellos actúan con cautela-

- No quieren verte en pijamas-

- Si quieren mi opinión es una muy mala historia…aunque esperen ahhh ya se a donde quieren llegar, solo les digo que no se darán cuenta. Mejor me voy a dormir.-

- ¿De qué hablaba Ron?- dijo Hermione

- No se, ya sabes tiene problemas-

- Deberían dejar de molestarlo-.

-Y les gustó la historia-.

- Un poco espeluznante pero nada más- dijo Harry.

- Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y un clack anunció que su despedida-.

La oscuridad estaba cada vez más presente, el silencio era cada vez más perturbador.

- mmmmmm-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Nada-.

-mmmmm-

- Lo estás oyendo-.

- Si tú no lo haces y yo no lo hago… ¿quién es?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Y bueno aquí vengo con la continuación de mi historia…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a la sala común, ya está demasiado oscuro- dijo Hermione mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

- Es verdad, además Filch nos podría encontrar y apuesto a que nos quita 50 puntos por lo mínimo- dijo Harry.

La oscuridad estaba cada vez más presente y esto cada vez era más extraño siempre había alguna luz. Cogieron sus cosas y decidieron partir, a decir verdad les daba un poco de miedo. Habían pasado bastante tiempo con los fantasmas que vivían en Hogwarts, pero esta vez sentían unos escalofríos un poco extraños.

-psss-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada, es decir yo pensé que tú habías hecho eso-

- Sea lo que sea me está asustando, aunque conociendo bien a Fred y a George, supongo que es una broma- dijo no muy convencida Hermione.

- Si podría ser, aunque ellos ya se fueron, mejor nos apuramos-

Decidieron ir más rápido, por alguna razón la sala común no parecía más cerca, a decir verdad parecía más lejos.

-Ahhhhh!-

- ¿Hermione qué pasa?- dijo Harry al oír el grito de su amiga.

- Nada, nada, es un tonto esqueleto de Fred y George…seguramente querían asustar a muchas personas.

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, el miedo lo tenían los 2, pero al ver la cara del otro se sentían un poco valientes.

De repente unos susurros empezaron a surgir de la nada, eran más fuertes…

- ¿Porqué no se dan cuenta?- oyeron decir.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo Harry con un leve tono de voz.

- uuuuuuuuuh, deben apresurarse-

- Es mi idea o es la voz más falsa que he oído de un fantasma- dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse.

-Están enamorados…admítanlo-

-¡Qué!- los dos jóvenes amigos gritaron y se pusieron rojos, al mismo tiempo que daban gracias de que todo esté a oscuras.

-Están enamorados y no lo admiten…que se puede hacer-

- Solo venimos a advertirles, si no se dan cuenta, que podemos hacer nosotros?- oyeron a una segunda voz que recorría el silencio.

-Bueno- dijo Harry que se armó de mucho valor para hacerlo. - ¿Quiénes son?

- No te has dado cuenta, tu amigo el pelirrojo les dijo mucho sobre nosotros-

- Pero es una tontería- interrumpió Hermione –Ustedes no pueden interrumpir en nuestro mundo-

- ¿Y quien lo dice, nosotros solo venimos a ayudar…-

- Y que debemos hacer?- dijo Harry un poco cansado.

- Sencillo admitan que se aman y que no pueden vivir sino están juntos-

- Yo, es decir yo…- Harry se había puesto tan nervioso que dio un salto y se alejó lo más que pudo de Hermione.

- ¿No nos dejarán en paz?- dijo una Hermione decidida.

- Déjanos ver…pues…no, ya les dijimos lo que tienen que hacer, solo háganlo y nos iremos-

- Si no queda más remedio- dijo Hermione con seguridad aunque en realidad no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. – Harry supongo que ya lo sabes, es decir después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta y….yo…bueno….me gustas Harry- soltó Hermione como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera tocado su cuerpo.

- Hermione yo…- Pero no puedo continuar…

- Y se que talvez pienses que soy una tonta por haberlo dicho en presión de unos espíritus que en realidad ni siquiera sabemos si existen, y tampoco se si yo te gusto, pero ahí está, lo he dicho!-.

-Hermione calma, se que es un poco incomodo hablar aquí, no hay casi luz y los espíritus dudosos nos observan, pero yo también tengo algo que decirte…yo…te amo y no pienso que seas una tonta por haberlo dicho en este momento, pero debemos salir de aquí ( n/a: bonita forma de arruinar un hecho romántico), no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero parece que no llegaremos nunca a la sala común.-

-Parece que se han olvidado de nosotros-

-Todavía estamos aquí y esto no ha terminado, deben besarse- dijo el "espíritu" cortante.

- Si porque si nos vamos, conociéndolos con lo lentos que son, habrán hecho como que la conversación que acaban de tener nunca existió…-

-Este rato?-

Los amigos estaban cada vez mas cerca, no sabían si era por la presencia de esas voces, o porque en realidad necesitaban hacerlo…

- Ron deja de empujarme- oyeron decir.

-¡!Qué significa todo esto!


	3. Descubiertos

Holas de nuevo, aquí vengo con mi historia, se que me he demorado mucho, pero esq mi colegio está muy cansado y lo único que me da ganas es de ver Tv, pero después de ver a little princess de nuevo me ha dado ganas de continuarlo, esq me encantó la parte en la q Sarah coge el libro que estaban leyendo y empieza a imaginar un final diferente y va la profesora y le dice: porque no lees y sarah dice: imagino un final diferente porque no pude soportar este, usted nunca ha imaginado? Y bueno me encantó, así que sin más preámbulos continúo mi historia…

-Espera- dijo Hermione a Harry en un susurro y se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo, donde una gran cortina de espesas telas estaba moviéndose, con cautela se acercaba cada vez más, se viró como para indicarle a Harry que se acercará y volvió su vista hacia la cortina, dio un paso y retiró la espesa tela dejando al descubierto a Fred y a George.

-lo sabía- dijo Hermione, algo raro pasaba, estas cosas no son normales

-te equivocas, por primera vez en la vida déjame decirte que estás equivocada, nosotros solo estabamos aquí por casualidad- dijo George.

-Es verdad, además nosotros estábamos a punto de salir- concluyó Fred

-Jaja, no me digan que ustedes creyeron que ellos eran los espíritus, bueno ellos no son, así que tienen que cumplir lo que prometieron- dijo una voz desconocida.

-Hermione talvez ellos tengan razón-dijo Harry señalando a Fred y a George.

-No, espera de nuevo- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a prisa por el pasillo, que al parecer no tenía salida, se dirigió hacia otra ventana con cortinas corridas y la retiró con cuidado mientras se podían ver 2 cabezas, pronto se vislumbraron dos figuras.

-¡!Son Ron y Luna!-dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo una Hermione desafiante.

-Calmate Hermione- dijo Ron

-Pero ella tiene razón, nos han hecho pasar un gran susto y creo que ahora nos deben una gran explicación- dijo Harry, quien estaba un poco nervioso.

-Está bien, comienza Fred-

- Bueno, quieren saber la verdad? La verdad es que ya estamos cansados de que se pasen la vida ignorando sus sentimientos, se nota a leguas que se quieren y todo, lo han dicho esta noche, bueno ese no es el punto, el caso es que…-

- Nosotros- continuó George- estampamos hartos de la situación y nos decidimos por intervenir un poco, así que después de contarles la historia, corrimos al cuarto de Ron y lo convencimos de que convenciera a Luna para que nos ayude, así que mientras nosotros encantabamos el pasillo, para que sea infinito, al menos por un tiempo, Ron y Lun harían las voces de los novios esos-

- Harry, no me mires con esa cara, lo hice para ayudarte- Dijo Ron

-Si lo mismo Hermione- dijo Luna al ver la cara enfurecida de su amiga-

-Creo que mejor nos vamos dijeron Fred y George- y sin que pudieran hacer algo, los gemelos desparecieron.

-las van a pagar-dijo Harry.

nosotros mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Luna, quien cogió a Ron de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto- dijo Hermione.

- Yo tampoco, pero una cosa, se que va a sonar un poco estúpido después de todo esto, pero lo que dijiste es verdad?-

- si, creo que es mejor decirlo este rato a esperar otra broma de Fred y George- dijo mientras reía- y tu Harry?-

-Si, es verdad, y creo que debemos hacer las cosas bien- dijo Harry muy rojo mientras agradecía que todo esté a oscuras – hermione aceptas ser mi novia?-

-Vaya nunca me esperé esto- dijo mientras reía. –claro que acepto y los jóvenes enamorados se dieron un beso mientras olvidaban las ganas que tenían de matar a sus amigos.

Fin

Ya está, la he terminado, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, mil gracias a todos quienes dejaron los reviews, siempre que continúo la historia, pienso a quienes les gustó el cuento n.n


End file.
